Queen of the Night ( Gerome x Inigo)
by Yumi Merri
Summary: This is a story about Gerome coming across Inigo who was practicing dance. Love comes in many forms. The two of them find comfort in the night and end up engaging in a dance together under the watchful sight of the queen of the night. This story featured the pairing of Gerome x Inigo. Gerome from parents : Cherche and Lon'qu Inigo from parents : Olivia and Vaike


Story written by Yumi Merri

Summary: This is a story about Gerome coming across Inigo who was practicing dance. The two of them find comfort in the night and end up engaging in a dance together under the watchful sight of the queen of the night.

This story featured the pairing of Gerome x Inigo.  
>Gerome from parents : Cherche and Lon'qu<br>Inigo from parents : Olivia and Vaike  
>wyvern Minerva<p>

The Queen of the Night is a ghost white flower that blooming only in the evening. The fruit produced from such a flower is called Dragon Fruit. This powerful fruit is full of health benefits.

It was a beautiful cool spring night. The campsite was quiet and almost everyone was fast asleep. A bright fire was flickering and cracking in the center to keep the warriors warm in their tents. Of course like most nights, the masked wyvern rider was up and about the camp. He liked to be the last to fall asleep. Still the cool night wasn't making him feel at ease. He had come from the future to try and mend this world. In his heart, he knew that he might not be able to fix his own future. He was to be alone except for Minevra and so he tried not to get too close to anyone at the camp.

He decided to take a walk in the forest. It would help clear his head to provide him with a restful sleep. He ran a hand through his rich black hair and let out a little sigh. He continued to walk through the lush forest until something caught his eye. Something resembling a blue fabric was fluttering swiftly through the trees. He placed a hand on his weapon and quietly decided to investigate. He had to be on guard incase the enemy was plotting an ambush.

Quietly, he was tip-toeing forward when he was able to view what he catch sight of before. What he couldn't imagine was how lovely a sight it was. The blue fabric was a sheer scarf that someone was dancing with. Around the dancer were white flowers not yet in bloom. It was Inigo, the blonde son of the dancer Olivia. He was practicing in the woods. The moonlight almost made him glow as he spun around with such fluidity and grace.

Inigo usually snuck out in the middle of the night to practice dancing. Despite his flirtatious nature he masqueraded, he was actually self-conscious and shy about his dancing. Yes, he had heard that many people who did see his dancing found it breathtaking however he felt that he wasn't ready yet. No, he wasn't at the level of his mother who's dancing made soldiers fight with such spirit. He closed his eyes and kept performing. He wanted to be a wonderful dancer and make others smile. Once this war was over, he hoped for a better future. A new beginning that he wouldn't have to have lost his parents or dreams of dancing. He longed for a happy life filled with dance. So he continued his dance. His hands reached up for the sky as he spun with his sheer scarf. He was both seductive and entrancing the way he moved. There was such passion in each of his steps. He casted away all thoughts of fear and made his dance beautiful.

Truly he was a gifted dancer but what was he doing all alone. This was dangerous. Still, the rider watched and waited for him to finish before he made his presence known. As the dancing was winding down, he was walking over to the dancer. "That was enchanting…"

The dancer opened his eyes and blushed. He hadn't realized there was anyone watching him. "Oh why…um thank you… Gerome" He looked away and was tying his scarf around his waist. His heart was a bit fluttery from the idea of someone watching him; it made him smile. Especially since the someone liked his dancing.

"So why are you taking shelter in the night? Inigo… You should be practicing in the daytime at camp." The rider moved closer to the other man. He was looking over at him with curiosity. Something about this dancer was drawing him out of his more loner ways. He had been entrance by his performance. Did this dancer perform sorcery on him?

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly do that" He looked away and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind his ear, "I would be far too embarrassed for others to see my dancing" He blushed "Not many people fancy a male dancer." His gentle blue eyes looked up at the masked rider.

"Well then you'll have to practice with me" He walked forward with the intention to boost the other's confidence with other's eyes on him. Yet he did something unexpected. He wrapped one of his arms around the dancer's waist and his other hand clasped the hand of the delightful dancer. He began to lead them into a slow rocking waltz. He wasn't the best dancer but his intentions were for good. Cautiously, he tried not to show how flustered he was for actually engaging in dance with such a handsome man. He knew he looked silly but he needed to help him out.

The blonde boy blushed and quietly smiled. He felt his heart get a bit fluttery from this masked man holding him so close and was dancing with him. What in the name of Naga was the other thinking? Weren't they both men didn't men and women dance like this. No… it didn't matter in this moment. He was enjoying this and he was touched that the other was trying to comfort him although he was stepping on his feet ever so often. It was so sincere that it warmed his heart. "Allow me to show you how it's done?"

"Very well" He allowed the other man to take a chance at leading their dance. He tried to not to but a little smile curved on his lips. Why did it feel so nice being close to him? He was never used to being near anyone and yet here he was waltzing with one of the best dancers at camp.

Inigo smiled as he was leading, the dance took a new turn. This time it was full of grace and refinement. His eyes locked on Gerome as he was leading them, he was performing his very best. He felt a little less nervous in his arms. On his face was a smile, not his usual fake one but a true smile full of happiness. He loved to dance with all his heart. Even the flowers around them watched. The queen of the night flowers were beginning to open up in full blossom from their dancing. Even fireflies flew about to glance upon the gliding couple. Such an unlikely pair made such a wonderful dance.

After their dance, Inigo smiled and glanced over Gerome's shoulder "Oh look" His smile brighten as he saw the flowers bloomed, "These flowers opened up, I forgot this flower bloomed at night." He walked over to the pretty flowers, "You might like these, they make dragon fruit" His eyes looked over at Gerome and he felt his heart flutter again. What was that about? Before he thought it was merely from his love of dance but now, his heartbeat when they stopped. True he often liked to pair up with Gerome on the battlefield. They had each other's backs all the time.

Gerome walked closer to him slowly; he was absorbed with the sensual vision before him. Inigo looked like he was part of a painting. The white flowers went beautifully with the blonde's hair and pale skin. Such a radiant sight he was viewing and the lighting of the moon on Inigo almost made him sparkle and glow. Had Inigo always been so beautiful for a man? Yet tonight, he felt like he was seeing him for the first time. Always he was so concentrated during the battles and traveling that he really never gave Inigo a second glance. This night changed everything, for once; he felt his heart was light. When the other said the word dragon his mind came back to reality, "Oh… I should check on Minevra; she probably needs to stretch her wings."

Inigo felt a little sad that the other was leaving after the fun they had. His eyes glanced at the ground than his long lashes looked over at the rider. "Gerome… thank you for the dance, it was beautiful. Have a good night" He didn't want him to see the disappointment in his eyes.

The rider let out a sigh and went over to the dancer, "You are coming with me" He took his hand as he was taking them to the stables, "You are always dragging me out to the taverns, its time I dragged you to go somewhere." He looked forward quickly to hide his own blush. His mind was quick to make up. They headed over to the stables were a fierce raven colored wyvern was looking at them. The creature quickly reached out its snout and nuzzled Gerome's arm. "Hi Minevry," He pet named his dear friend and petted her head,

Inigo was a little scared about being in the stables with Minevra. He felt like that wyvern knew that he liked Gerome. Something about a beast having a six sense. He looked down to try and not make eye contact with the wyvern. A shaking hand brushed through his hair as he took a step back. "Wah!" He tripped over a bucket and fell on his bottom, "Ow"

Gerome chuckled and offered him a hand up, "I suppose even a dancer can be a little clumsy" He lifted him up and took him to his dear friend "Come on and pet Minery, she is a sweetie pie"

The dancer blushed and was taken closer to the scary looking beast. He knew that he had to show some backbone. "Evening Minevra" He calmly petted her snout and smiled. "Woahn her scales are so smooth" He didn't know the reptile would feel like that.

"Would you like to do for a ride on her?" He asked as he was petting down the creature's long neck. He smiled seeing that Minevra was behaving and enjoying the pets from the other man. It wasn't too usual for his friend to warm up to people.

"Me? Well I haven't ever ridden a wyvern before" He admitted and without another word, Gerome placed him on the wyvern's back.

"Not a problem you'll be riding with me. " He was getting on to the wyvern and glanced over his shoulder, "Hold on to me tight." He was getting Minevera out of the stables and quickly they soared into the air. They were zipping through clouds and were one with the painted night. He held tight on the reigns and smiled into the sky. Then he looked over at the man who was nestled against his back and holding on tight, "Open your eyes, you are missing out."  
>Slowly Inigo was opening his eyes and looked up at the sky. He was speechless, he never dreamed about being so close to the stars "Amazing" His smile pleasantly sat on his lips as he enjoyed the view, "No wonder why you like flying so much, you can touch the heavens from here" He cuddled against Gerome's back, "You done so much nice things for me, I want to do something for you"<br>Gerome found is sweet that Inigo wanted to do something for him however he couldn't ask for much. Right now he was merely happy having him close beside him. He wanted to ask for him to stay by his side but he didn't want to be selfish. After all, he had lost so many that he wanted to be with. Then it occured to him, "I would want to see you dance again, tomorrow night."  
>"Alright, then it's a date" Inigo smiled and let out a little yawn. He had such a blissful evening that it was a bit melancholy to leave soon. Where did they stand? After tonight would Gerome continue to ignore him except for the battlefield? He didn't want such sad thoughts to dampen the joy he had felt tonight.<br>"We should get going, we both could use some rest" Gerome stated then he was landing his wvyern by the camps. He hopped off and helped Inigo down. It was nice to hold him in his arms for a brief moment. "Good night Inigo"  
>"I had a great time, Gerome" He yawned and was heading back over to his tent. He was getting into his cot and changing into his nightgown. He was thinking about Gerome. He hoped the other wouldn't forget this magical evening. He lay in bed still awake.<p>

Gerome was petting Minevra and smiled thinking about the other man. The friend sensed it and nudged his master, "Hey he doesn't like me like that.. he's a skirt chaser remember?" He sighed and looked out.

Inigo was walking back to the stalls and looked at Gerome, "I forgot something." He went over to Gerome, "Good night" He gently placed his soft lips upon Gerome's cheek. Before the other could get a word in, Inigo scurried off to his bed.

Gerome was pink as a cherry blossom and had a stupid smile on his lips. He touched the spot he was kiss. Then looked over at his friend "Hey stop that laughing, okay okay you were right" He looked up at the moon, "Until tomorrow sweet Inigo.."


End file.
